A Ghostly Familiar
by PainX65
Summary: Instead of meeting Chamo, Negi summons a spirit of an old warrior who saved the world, his name is Naruto Uzumaki.


**A Ghostly Familiar**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima**_

Chapter 1

A young child was sitting in a room drawing with a piece of chalk. "There all done!" The red haired child said as he looked at the circle he drew.

The circle wasn't an ordinary circle but a summoning circle. Summoning circles were used by mages, mediums and exorcists. The purpose of summoning circles allowed someone to summon a potential familiar.

Mages used it for familiars that ranged from dragons, phoenixes and other animals. Exorcists use the summoning circle to summon willingly demons and friendly spirits to help and finally mediums use the summoning circle to summon spirits and ghosts of the dead.

Necromancers also use the summoning circle to summon the dead and demons but they use a different type of summoning circle. Each summoning circle needs an offering for the one you're summoning. Necromancers offer corpses and blood, exorcist offer holy items like crosses, mages offer their own magic and mediums offer a chant that is designed for the summoned spirit to successfully pass on.

You may be thinking how easy it could be to summon a familiar but in fact it is very complex. The summoning circle needs to be drawn without any fault or it would cause harm to the summoner and those around them. Since the summoning circle could easily be messed up and with a single mistake that could cause death many didn't really practice this now days for fear of their life.

You may be wondering why a child was drawing a summoning circle. Well this child was Negi Springfield a young mage or mage-to-be once he graduates from school. Negi learnt of the summoning circle from old books and his cousin he saw as an older sister.

She told him when he asked and she told him not to use the summoning circle but as a child his curiosity got the better of him and as a young child he also wanted a friend.

"Now I need to summon a friend" Negi said as he placed his hands onto the circle. "Uh… Oh spirit, Great Spirit who is kind and friendly, gentle but strong who favours peace over war. I call you here to be my friend"

The summoning circle glowed blue as a strong wind circled around the child and the summoning circle. The high winds blew anything that wasn't nailed down or too heavy. Negi covered his face as the light glowed even brighter and he could hear whispers within the gusts of wind going around the wind and the lights flickered.

Negi could no longer see as the bright glow of the summoning circle forced him to close his eyes and suddenly it all stopped. Opening his eyes Negi saw pure darkness but the summoning circle has lost most of its glow and became dull.

Negi saw a light blue glowing figure standing on the circle. His hands were in his pockets and you could see through him.

The figure had spiky hair as he looked around the room as the lights flickered back on. Negi looked at the figure in shock as the summoning circle worked and then he noticed something.

He was a ghost.

The ghost looked at Negi and smile. "Hello there" The ghost said as he waved at the child.

"H-hello" Negi timidly said. "I-if you don't mind me asking w-who are you?"

The ghost had a large grin on his face. "I am the one who makes women swoon and men awe. I am the one who brought peace to the land known as the Elemental Nations, the Child of the Prophecy, Saviour of the World, the Sage of Mount Myoboku Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said.

Negi's eyes widened at Naruto's speech. ' _Saviour of the World, Child of the Prophecy? Did I summon a hero?_ " He thought.

Naruto looked over his own body. "What's your name kid?" Naruto asked.

"Negi, Negi Springfield"

Naruto laughed and Negi gave him a curious look as to why he was laughing. "Onion and Fishcake, it seems those food for names are destined to be together"

Just then the door opened revealing Nekane Springfield, Negi's cousin saw the summoning circle. "NEGI!" She ran over to her cousin.

"Nee-chan?"

"I told you not to use the summoning circle you could have died" She scolded.

"But it worked Nee-chan"

Nekane looked around the room. "But no one else is here" She said as she looked at the empty room.

Negi looked at the ghost. "Why can't she see you?" He asked as Nekane looked at Negi with a raised brow. She hoped her cousin wasn't going insane.

"She cannot seem me as she didn't summon me" Naruto said. "But I can make myself be able to be seen by her"

Nekane gasped as she slightly blushed as she saw the figure appear out of thin air. Naruto grabbed her hand and smiled. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki may I ask what your name is?"

"N-Nekane" She stuttered as he smiled.

"That's a lovely name"

"So who are you?" She asked with the blush on her face as Negi was just confused thinking his elder sister figure had a fever.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" The see through ghost said. "A hero that saved the world long ago and the person your relative summoned"

Nekane surprised at how her cousin summoned the spirit of a hero that saved the world long ago. Naruto turned to Negi. "Since you summoned me would you like me to be your partner and teacher?"

Nekane blinked as Negi had stars in his eyes. "What do you mean by teacher Naruto-kun?" The female blonde asked.

"I was a hero back in my time and I didn't have anyone as a full apprentice this way I can pass on some of my techniques. I would also like to make a contract with Negi as well"

"Contract? What exactly is in this contract?"

"A system where I can live in his mind and body allowing me to talk telepathically with him, stop people from reading Negi's mind, make him tangible and intangible for a short time and take over Negi's body when the need arises and a selective eyesight that allows him to see ghosts, magic aura and invisible beings"

Nekane had to wonder what he would get from this contract. "I don't really get anything" Naruto said as if reading her mind.

"I'll do it" Negi said causing Nekane to quickly look at him.

"Negi" Nekane said.

"It's okay besides you could tell he was lying right"

Nekane slowly nodded, she did have a spell that allowed her to tell if a person is lying or has evil intentions and Naruto didn't have any evil intentions and was telling the truth.

"Okay you can create a contract with him" Nekane said. "But won't people freak out at you being a ghost"

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry I can turn myself visible to everyone or just a few, right now only you two can see me"

"Wow what else can you do?" Negi asked.

"I can possess over people, read people's minds" Naruto said. "That's only the beginning. Now let's begin the contract"

Naruto placed his palm over Negi's head and a slight glow was seen. "The contract is done"

"Really that was it?" Nekane asked.

"Yep, that's it" He said as he leaned back with his hands behind head and folded one leg over the other as he levitated in the air. "Since the contract was just created, the powers of the contract won't be as effective and some with have time limits" Naruto said as he smiled. "And you might get some new abilities from the contract that I'll hand to you"

"So Negi might not be able to use all the abilities right now?" Nekane asked as he nodded.

"Right now Negi can't use all the abilities of the contract but right now he also needs me to help him use the abilities" Naruto said. "First he had needs me to be in his mind to use them and after a while he would be able to use the abilities as me not in his body and finally he wouldn't need my help"

"But what about when the contract is over?"

"Depends, he would ever have them or lose them"

"You sure know a lot of being a ghost" Nekane said.

"I have been a ghost for a long time" He said. "Now Negi I think you should get some rest"

Negi nodded as he did felt a little drained and left the room. Nekane looked around the messy room thinking of all the cleaning, Naruto raised his hand as the objects in the room back to where they were cleaning the messy room.

Nekane thanked Naruto as he smiled at her as she got up. Naruto floated out of the room following the older springfield. Naruto smiled as he wondered what crazy events he would get into with Negi and something told him he wouldn't be disappointed.


End file.
